Talk:Robot Master
Super Robot Isn't Super Robot how Megaman is called? In Megaman & Bass database says he is a Super Robot, like Gutsman is a engineer robot.--201.15.115.101 20:58, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes, in the first couple of games, Mega Man is referred to as a "super robot"- in the story of Mega Man 2 it says "In the year 200X...the super robot Mega Man was born" (or something to that effect). Anyway, this was (retconned), or slightly altered later into the term "Robot Master," which simply means a more advanced robot (one with an advanced AI). --Brahman 02:18, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Canon There is a lot of talk in different groups about whether certain games such as the Mega Man PC games, Rockman Gold Empire, Rockman & Forte: Challenger From the Future, and Rockman Strategy are canon or not. However, these games were given the Capcom license and do say Capcom USA (or Capcom of Japan, etc.) when you boot them up and play them. Whether or not they are the best games in the world or not (Rockman Strategy is pretty good and the PC games aren't horrible if you can get them to run at the proper speed), they should, in my opinion, be considered canon. I've done some work on the articles about the PC games to beef them up some, but of course their exact placement in the time line of events is a bit dubious at best. --Brahman 04:40, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Manga characters Buildman and Judge-Man are from Rockman Megamix or Rockman Remix (or both, I don't know the difference between the two (if there is one) as they where drawn by same person). I heard in some places that the only difference between them is the language (Japanese/Chinese), and in others that the story is different, as having characters in one manga that don't appear in the other. Can someone help? --Quick 23:05, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :Haven't done much with the card series, but I think the main difference is in the names and text that appears on the cards. The best parallel that I can give you here is between Mega Man X5 and Rockman X5- the Mavericks in the games had completely different names, mainly for marketing reasons and because Capcom wanted to appeal to slightly different audiences (if you've played the games then you know what I'm talking about, and if not, then you can simply look them up). Anyway, the Robot Masters or Mavericks referred to in these cases are "the same," but they have slightly different names (either because of marketing or translation errors or just a lack of an equivalent in English). I hope that helps you! --Brahman 02:14, 20 June 2007 (UTC) DRN vs. DLN In Mega Man 9, the Robot Masters you fight all have Dr. L logos before their boss doors. Wouldn't this retcon the DRN used in Mega Man 1 to instead be the (more appropriate for English) DLN? Not sure how this would work, and I don't have the sprite for the DLN, so I won't edit it, but I wanted to bring this up anyway. - C.Olimar788 04:30, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps, but Capcom would have to give a clearer endorsement for the new abbreviation, I think. DRN doesn't have to stand for "Dr. Right Number" either; for example, it could stand for "Designation Robot Number", although in that case the abbreviation could apply to robots not made by Dr. Light. Perhaps Capcom will make the "DLN" the official designation for Dr. Light's Robot Masters in the future. -- Webspidrman 5 December 2009 ::Well, the Mega Man Official Complete Works book uses "DLN" in relation to the Mega Man 1 Robot Masters. Would that be enough to change it? - C.Olimar788 05:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyone can BS their way into putting in "facts" with that little statement. Do you have proof readily available to back it up? Zalbaag 12:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::You don't have to be a jerk about it. Anyway, I've got your proof right here. DLN is real! - C.Olimar788 03:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would also like to cite this for more proof of DLN becoming the official name. - C.Olimar788 03:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) RobotMasters.EXE I think we should make a page about the Battle Network counterparts of the Robot Masters including Proto Man, Mega Man and Roll, or is there already a page on that? User:E-124 Poldege :Hello, anybody home? User:E-124 Poldege ::See NetNavis. --Vzing 10:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Citations It would be really useful if this article had citations for everything, such as which games, manuals, or other licensed material they come from. I was also wondering what would be considered a legit citation, and what the wiki's canon policy is. - MK (t/ ) 12:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It just occured to me Has anyone noticed that the term "Robot Master" hasn't actually been used in-game? I know that the term was used in the DOS games, but not many people think those games are canon. The only time "Robot Master" was used was in the instruction manuals starting with Mega Man 2, or 3, I don't remember. SonofSamhain 07:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Great article The video that says it features all Robot Masters certainly isn't kidding. It includes all of the Mega Man 1 robots, including Time Man and Oil Man from the Powered Up remake. It has the Robot Masters from MM1-9, including Doc Robot, Break Man, the Dark Men, and Fake Man. It even has the Robot Masters from Mega Man & Bass, the DOS games, Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future, the Sega Genesis compilation, the Mega Man Killers and Stardroids from the Game Boy series, and Rockman Strategy. SonofSamhain 14:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Archie Comics Robot Master definition in Archie Comics, from the first Mega-Mail in issue #5: *'Q:' I always thought that the news robots were "Robot Masters" and that "Robot Masters" are robots which are more advanced, and more humanoid, than other robots (Like Metalls, for example). I suppose these "Newsbots" wouldn't be considered Robot Masters in the comic then? What exactly is the definition of "Robot Master" in the comic universe? *'A:' A Robot Master refers to a machine with the advanced artificial intelligence created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, that has been designed to perform a given function in society. "Robot Master" also refers to their ability to command other robots, like the "Newsbots". -- 18:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Prototype Logo Concerning the validity of the RW logo of Mega Man 3 Prototype, here is an example of an image bearing the said logo. If you look hard enough, it is exactly the same logo as the blue one, but just on an orange background. Also, I am not too sure, but I believe the prototype logo appears elsewhere in the game (such as on the icon of the defeated Robot Masters). (image from "The Mechanical Maniacs"). ItchyNutz 00:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Did you saw what I wrote in the "prototype" image? I know the "RW" logo exists, but the blue logo appears to be a custom edit. -- 15:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I did see what you had written, but there was no mention of you coming across this image, which made me post it in hopes of bringing it to your attention. However, you are right, this image alone is inconclusive and as far as the blue RW logo being a custom edit, you might be right as well. I am not ready to rule out that possibility yet (I just dont think this "possibility" is reason enough to delete the image before getting an answer). ItchyNutz 16:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Time Man and Oil Man I get that in the actual Megaman Powered Up game, Timeman and Oilman were not given serial numbers. However, in Archie Comics, they're defined as "DLN. 00A" (Timeman) and "DLN 00B" (Oilman). Does anybody else thing this is worth mentioning? 02:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :That is already mentioned in the article: "Unknown/OthersEdit Unknown series and number created by Dr. Light: Time Man and Oil Man were not given a serial number in Mega Man Powered Up. In the second arc of the Archie Comics, they are referred to as DLN. 00A and DLN. 00B, which is an experimental lineup. However, it is unclear which has which serial number" In the second graphic novel for Time Keeps Slipping, the bios in the back defined Timeman as being DLN.00A and DLN.00B. 00:59, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Names "The name of the Robot Masters have alternate spelling depending of the source, some having space between the first part of their name and "Man", and others not." :That sounds incomplete/not precisely. More precisely: there are up to 3 variants: Nameman, NameMan, Name Man. "For convenience, the name of all Robot Masters are written with space in this wiki, except for Japanese names." :Why? Why not the mostly used variant (e.g. counting sources and then choose the writing)? Or why not do it like with the Japanese names? And Wouldn't e.g. "Air Man (エアーマン, Eāman)" imply that the transcription of his Japanese name is "Air Man", which e.g. accourding to R20 is wrong and also against that saying from the "Robot Masters" article? At least imho the writing does imply a wrong transcription. -Shao Pai Long (talk) 23:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) #Isn't "NameMan" used only in the Battle Network series? I don't remember seeing it in classic, unless you count it as a possible writing of NES "NAMEMAN". #The transcription isn't wrong as all Robot Masters had their names written with space at least once (Examples: Mega Man & Bass CD Database and Archie Comics) in English sources, and names with space are more common in English. Using the mostly used variant for each character would make the articles too different, like 30 characters with space and 30 without, and there would be edit wars to decide which should be used. But you have a point in the transcription of Japanese names. Most Japanese sources write the names without space. -- 23:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Geez... Why you two are fighting over this? Long story short: Even official sources make mistakes and inconsistencies, and there are many in North American sources... (specially in early sources !) If you are to write it as it appears in a specific source, well... Good luck with that. Here are some examples of name writings: Games: *Note: As many games are written ALL CAPS, names could be either "Nameman" or "NameMan". *Talk:Mega Man's Soccer#Name *'Mega Man 3:' **A - Megaman, Cutman, (...) and Elecman. **B - Proto Man, Needle Man (...) and Shadow Man. *'Mega Man 4:' Except for Megaman and Protoman, all characters are "Name Man". *'Mega Man 5:' Except for Protoman and Darkman, all are "Name Man" (including Mega Man). *'Mega Man 6:' All are "Nameman". (Proto Man's name doesn't appear) *'Mega Man 7:' Except for Megaman, all are "Name Man", including "Mega Man 7" in the credits. Proto Man's name doesn't appear, but there is "PROTOSHIELD". *'Mega Man 8:' Except for Megaman and Protoman, all are "Name Man". *'Mega Man & Bass:' Except for Megaman, all other 69 "Man" characters are "Name Man". *'Mega Man Powered Up:' Except for Mega Man, all are "Nameman". *'MM9 and MM10:' All are "Name Man". Instruction manuals: *'Mega Man:' Except for Mega Man, all are "Nameman". Dr. Wright and Dr. Wily. "Monsteropolis". *'Mega Man 2:' HECK: Mega Man 2, Mega Man II, Mega Man, Metal Man, MetalMan, Air Man, AirMan, Airman, Bubble Man, BubbleMan, Quick Man, QuickMan, Clash Man, CrashMan, Flash Man, FlashMan, Flashman, FishMan, Heat Man, HeatMan, Wood Man, WoodMan, Dr. Light and Dr. Wiley. "Flying Fish". "Metal Blade is a gear". *'MM3 and MM4:' All characters are "Name Man". *'Mega Man 5:' All characters are "Name Man", except for "Protoman". (Of note, this is the only manual from MM3-7 where Proto Man's name is written) *'MM6 and MM7:' All characters are "Name Man". *'Mega Man 8:' All characters are "Name Man". (Mega Man, Proto Man, Tengu Man, ...) Others: *'Official site' - "Mega Man" in most places, with a occasional "MegaMan" here and there. *'Mega Man (Archie Comics)' - "Name Man" all the time, as far as I know. If by chance other is used somewhere, it is a mistake. (or preference if it is used in the Mega-Mail. :P) :--''Quick'' (u•t) 01:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The Hands Question Just a thought, maybe an idle one, but does anyone else think it's worth separating the Robot Master into categories of two-handed, one-handed, and no-handed?--Spectre the Hechidnat (talk) 04:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) : No. Many pages on this wiki suffer from excessive over-categorization already, in my opinion. People often confuse the purpose of a category tag, thinking that it's meant to be a character description (some unnecessary tags I have seen before were: Wears Red Scarf, Uses Swords, Has Super Program, etc.). In reality, a category tag merely functions to help organize the pages for easy access and not much else really (e.g., for navigating from Main Page to a list of MM2 bosses). With this in mind, I really do not see a use in having the categories you proposed, as they serve more as character traits and do not necessarily contribute much in organizing Robot Master pages, most of which I think are sufficiently categorized. Don't take my words too harshly. I just happen to be a proponent of keeping things simple and clutter-free. I appreciate you bringing this up for discussion prior to going through with it. Good job. -ItchyNutz (talk) 06:39, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::No, because... --''Quick'' (u•t) 16:56, December 29, 2014 (UTC)